


Intermission

by Skylark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumpled head of gray hair pokes into the shower, and Daichi blinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

A rumpled head of gray hair pokes into the shower, and Daichi blinks.

Suga steps into the tub, turning his shoulders and hips to avoid touching the cold plastic curtain and sighing a little at the sudden humidity. His eyes are half-shut, but Daichi can see Suga's gaze drag across his body, so clearly he's awake enough. Daichi, bemused, matches him look for look.

"Good morning," Daichi murmurs. He's not sure what else to say. Suga was up late last night, and Daichi is an early riser; he'd tried to slip out of bed without waking him. He wonders if he should apologize, but before the words can leave his mouth Suga makes a soft noise of agreement. 

"Morning," he replies, and Daichi's expression clears.

Suga steps towards Daichi and his face scrunches, then relaxes as the hot water hits him. He wraps his arms around Daichi's waist and drops his head onto his shoulder, grumbling when he realizes that Daichi is still soapy. His hands swipe up Daichi's broad back and out to the points of his shoulders, rinsing him off.

Daichi combs his fingers through Suga's hair until he lifts his head, soaked strands flattened down and sticking to his cheeks. It's the closest to neat that his flyaway cowlicks ever get, Daichi thinks. Suga's hands run over his pecs and stomach with sure strokes even though his eyes have drifted closed. Daichi rests his forearms on Suga's shoulders, letting him do as he pleases.

When Suga's convinced that Daichi is soap-free, he sags against him again. Daichi gathers him up automatically, widening his stance for better support. "Suga?"

"Tired," Suga mumbles. 

"You should have stayed in bed."

"Missed you," he says, and a warm feeling settles in Daichi's throat. He doesn't respond, though, one hand braced across Suga's back, the other rubbing circles into the back of his neck.

"This is nice," Suga murmurs after a while.

"Yeah," Daichi sighs. Suga nuzzles his face into Daichi's shoulder to avoid the spray.

When they get out of the shower later, it's too late for Daichi to grab a bite to eat before class. He looks at Suga, though, sitting on the edge of the tub and toweling at his hair, and can't bring himself to mind. 

It's going to be a good day, he thinks.


End file.
